Descent Into Darkness
by Spices and all things nice
Summary: Harry Potter is left at Wools Orphanage by his aunt, not knowing what she has created. Harry Potter dies and Vela Volans replaces him, Vela is evil and insane child. Vela Volans is darkness itself. warning: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and writing belongs to J.K Rowling the most amazing author ever.

Chapter One: Wools Orphanage

 _Desertion, neglect, betrayal, rejection or simply abandon._

One can never forget, rejection can torture the very soul. Destroy the connection between the heart and the mind. Sever it like a knife, swift but brutal. The connection between the mind and the soul is strong, it makes the specimen of life not just survive but live. It challenges every twist and turn in life; it makes us love and forgive. To strengthen such a connection, they say you need loves one touch as a child.

There are the three main rules that were made by the fates. To be one of the light, to breathe that very source, if the rules aren't followed the soul is claimed for the dark. Sometimes such claims could be for the better, but just sometimes such neglect or rejection can change history. With just one act, just one click of the finger, everything that was ever meant to be changes. Just one little mistake can cause the world to fall.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was claimed by the dark. Sometimes some souls are meant to be claimed by the dark. With every fall, there is a soul that is equal to them. When such a soul falls into the darkness that corrupts the mind, the hero will shine. The chosen one of the brother will save the others, but not everything goes to plan.

The three rules of love stand strong till this very day.

 _Affection, friendship and love._

Every child is born with pure innocence, but when the three stages of the light aren't displayed the darkness lays it claim. That poor soul will scream and shout, give me love. Sometimes the soul can be saved from the deepest and darkest pits of our own hell. Trapped forever in our mind, screaming for the freedom, but the fallen can never be saved.

There are the three signs of the fallen, once completed they can never arise. The connection between the soul and the mind severed, while the soul screams but they can never escape.

 _Desertion, neglect, and rejection._

Tom Riddle was fate, but Harry Potter was a mistake. That one mistake, the shook the world, which shook history. Maybe you will understand from a certain point of view. We must look back onto a certain day to understand.

 _ **November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of 1981. Location: Wools Orphanage.**_

 _Desertion_

Mrs. Dursley always had thought her life was perfect, that was of course until her son came. Dudley Dursley, to Mrs. Dursley was the most reasonable child in the whole of Britain. No child could be better, her life was completely normal. That was until Professor Dumbledore, a man from her sister's world. Her sister that she promised herself she would have nothing to do with, her sister the girl everybody loved. Since a child, Lily Evans always had everything while Petunia sat in the shadows over watching every little thing. Nobody cared, her parents were so proud of having a witch in the family. It was such an achievement but only Petunia saw what Lily was, a freak.

Of course Lily Evans had to go off and marry another freak, James Potter. Mrs. Dursley sneered at the thought of the Potters. Freaks, abominations people who didn't belong in this world. Not on this plane of existence anyway, those were Petunia Dursley's exact thoughts about the Potters. Even in the Lily and James Potters death they still intruded in one Mrs. Dursley's life, leaving Petunia with their repugnant son. The moment Harry Potter was left on their door step, Vernon and Petunia Dursley knew he had to go.

That was how Petunia Dursley found herself on the streets off London, the autumn weather brewing in the skies. She wore a quite ugly yellow coat that anyone could make out from the other end of the street. Petunia held a baby wrapped in a shabby blanket, every now and again sneering down at the child. Raged, that the Wizard population thought they could leave a freak on their door step thinking that they would raise the child.

The rain was harsh, hitting Petunia like paint balls making her stumble every now and again. The wind nipped at her skin that was visible, like clips attacking her aging skin.

It was quite cold in London, the tree's had already lost their summer clothes. The wind was horrendous, the spit of water flying and flicking Mrs. Dursley in the face. Her face tensed at the intrusion, her jaw clenching. Petunia almost fell in the gutters clutching the child, almost falling into the rat's camp.

We have all realised by now that Mrs. Dursley is a strict woman, she believed in discipline to those who dreadfully needed it. She had straight hair that was cute to her shoulders in blonde curls; her face was soul like she had swallowed a lemon. Nobody dared to make her cross; Mrs. Dursley was quite fond of black mail. If there was something Mrs. Dursley didn't like, she would make sure the problem was destroyed or in cases like there deserted.

She also with blackmail had a knack for spying on the neighbours but many of her friends knew she was one to get involved with social affairs. Petunia always had enjoyed the good amount of gossip.

When Mrs. Dursley reached her destination, she ran up the stone steps to a wooded built door. The building had scorch marks on it, showing the fires that had burnt it a long time ago.

To the side it had a gate, that seemed rather new with the common words.

 _Wools Orphanage_

Knocking on the door, while carelessly holding the baby, Petunia had to knock a few more times before someone answered. When the door did open, a flustered old woman opened the door.

She was well into her eighties, but she still wore a certain style of accuracy, she just had that air of perfection. Although her clothes wasn't what you would call perfect, it was more in the manner she held herself.

She huffed down at Petunia staring at her with a beady eye, like the woman was outrageously irritated.

"What brings such vermin to my door? At midnight? Good god woman you must be desperate! The audacity!" Declared the old withering woman, Petunia just scoffed. Not even bothering to answer the question, she looked at the woman as if she was inferior. However, Mrs. Dursley immediately wanted to get rid of her nephew. Knowing she would just have to put up with the tedious woman, sighing.

"Take the boy, we already have a son. We can't look after the brat, his parents were murdered. Spare me the disgust of raising such a child." Grimaced Mrs. Dursley, as she handed the boy in arm's length, the baby was taken from her hands.

"Good night, I don't want such people like you on my property. The child shall have a better life here than where ever you live." Grunted the Orphanage's maid.

The maid was so disgusted by this woman on her doorstep, her hand twitched in need of slamming the door in her face. Personally, she was hoping with enough force, the dratted hag would tumble to her death. Hm? Maybe that was a little harsh, the maid thought. Mrs. Dursley glared at the maid leaving, not even telling the maid the child's name.

Petunia left muttering such vile words, such slang. That even the maid of the Orphanage had the decency to cringe, and then slam the door.

That was the very first fall of Harry Potter, his very first step into darkness.

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **September of 1987. Location: Wools Orphanage.**_

 _Neglect_

Harry Potter was no more, he had no name. Some of the children in the Orphanage called him weak, they call him no one. Harry was raised to think he was worthless the moment he was left in the children's home. He was under the recently deceased Mrs. Coles wing for the past seven years; she was the only woman who gave him words of wisdom. But even Mrs. Cole had no favourites, she just guided him. Harry was raised to survive, stealing was one of his ideals at the Orphanage for him, and it was the way he survived. Harry although he had no name called himself Vela Volans Vulpecula, named after the star constellations Harry liked to read about in the Orphanages library.

The library was like a second home to him, where he could escape from the other children. The teachers and the maid were the only people who called him Vela, it was even on an Orphanage made birth certificate that was given to the government stating he was abandoned and he had no name but Vela. The state of Harry's abandonment made him bitter; the hate he led towards the other children was strong. He felt like a black sheep, he had no one but himself. He was and always will be alone.

Vela walked through the gardens, the leaves falling into his combed back hair. Vela let himself have a small smile, as the orange and red eyes fell to the ground. It was beautiful, he always found the fall beautiful.

" _Sssstupid human child, in my home, near my den. Sssstupid. "_

Vela narrowed his eyes at the sound, clenching his fists waiting for the children who had played the prank. But was only more confused when he noticed that no one was there, taking a step forward as the chilly air swept around his body.

Looking down there was a black garden snake staring up at him, Vela drew back in shock. Surely it wasn't the snake that spoke? Scoffing at the ridiculous idea, " _hello?"_ Hissed Vela back. This time it was the snake that drew back, letting out a few hisses that sounded very similar to shock. Well as much as a snake could sound shock.

"You _ssspeak child? A ssspeaker, the last was many years ago. How… intriguing."_ Hissed the Snake, Vela gasped he was really speaking to a snake. He wondered if the snake could be his first friend, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh! Look who we have here boys. It's worthless trying to make friends with a snake? Is that really how pathetic you are?" scoffed Scott, the main bully in the Orphanage. His followers, Sandy and Ben just laughed with him.

Vela just looked down at his feet, trying to not let tears fall down his pasty face. Vela's emerald green eyes glistened with sadness; yes he knew he was that alone in the world. But did they have to rub it in constantly?

Scott immediately thought it would be amusing to throw a rock at the snakes head; Vela looked horrified as the snake fell down to the floor injured, or possibly unconscious. Sandy, a twelve year old girl picked up another rock and started slamming the snakes head with the rock. Tears started falling from Vela's bright green eyes. Screaming at the top of his lungs for them to stop, stop this madness. Stop every little thing they had ever done to him, but Sandy just sneered at him as the dead snake lay on the ground.

Sobbing Vela fell to the ground, his heart cold at what Sandy had just done. Ben and Scott just laughed at Vela; more words were whispered in his ear.

Vela slowly curled himself into a ball on the ground, as kicks were dug into his ribs. Whispers of neglect, whispers of hatred and whispers of how pathetic he was. Vela just lay there, feeling the icy fingers of the wind crawl down his face.

Vela curled his fists, as grass was pulled out from underneath him. Sobs shook him as he hit the ground with his tiny and feeble hands, this was his life. Was this how he was supposed to live forever? Feeling this constant pain?

Deep inside the feeling of darkness was crawling in another touch of despair, Vela deep inside he knew he was losing his mind. Yet, he was still desperately clutching onto the tiny thread of sanity he still had left. But slowly, slowly he knew he was slipping away into the depths of darkness.

 _ **Christmas, 1988 at Wools Orphanage.**_

 _Rejection_

Family's in the Orphanage would visit, giving certain children presents and sometimes friends of the family. But not all of the young children were lucky, like young Vela Volans watched the family's greeting each other on the top of the stairs. He stared down at the rejoicing, his shoulders slumped at the fact he couldn't rejoice. He had no one to give him presents made from love, perfect wrapped. He was Vela Volans forever alone, placing his head in his hands feeling the angst wash over him. Scott Sanders watched as the young child breathed in depression; it was almost perfect for him. The perfect opportunity to tease him, make him crumble. Sneaking up behind him, sneering as he kicked the young child's legs, making Vela collapse onto the floor. Vela, back away from Scott in fear. The young child was curled into a corner of the corridor, trying to escape the older boy.

Scott crouched down near him and sat down, looking at the shivering child in delight. So innocent, having no real idea that he had no hope in a world like this.

"Volans, I thought I would tell you the reason your pathetic. " Hinted Scott, his cruel words echoing in Vela's young mind, they were like claws digging into that little thread that linked him to sanity. They didn't rip the thread, they just latched onto it. But he could feel it; Vela could feel the pure rage boiling underneath his skin. He was like a ticking time bomb, ready but waiting to explode.

"Why? Are you really that pathetic as well?" snapped Vela sarcastically, the rage still waiting to be released. But Vela saw it clear as Scott drew back in shock, bewildered. Had Volans just stood up for himself? Is he growing a back bone, finally? Or is he just being a cheeky smartass? Scott decided to go with the last option. Scott raised his fist and back handed the child, he fell onto the ground, receiving a bloody nose from the floor and its collision with his noses bone. Don't cry, Vela whispered to himself in his mind.

He still felt the rage building up, more and more.

"Maybe it's you that's weak, thinking its fun to pick on children half your size. You disgust me! I HATE YOU!" Screamed Vela the rage barely contained, he felt his body shaking. The anger surged through him; his ice cold green eyes were blazed with fury. Scott stepped back in shock; some of the other children came and looked to see what was going on.

Some started to laugh and some snickered that the worthless child was being picked on again. Some children shouted worthless and some shouted fight, Vela started pick himself off the floor. Vela tried to mutter up all his strength, glaring at everyone who dared to look him in the eye. He felt the claws digging deeper into that tiny thread that held him together, Vela was so close to losing that one connection he had to sanity.

"Im sure your mother was a whore-"started Scott, but a loud roar from Vela interrupted him. Vela wanted him dead gone, everyone gasped as Scott screamed and fell to the floor withering in agony, coughing up blood. Then everything stopped, he lay there in a pool of his own blood. Not moving, children screamed and ran down to the adults. Till that day everyone knew it was Vela, but there was no proof. Children, teenagers and adults feared Vela leaving him alone; for once Vela lived in peace.

But that very moment when he screamed, it wasn't just any scream. It was the scream of the soul, as the soul twisted in agony as the thread that linked the soul and the mind snapped. The claws destroyed the thread, as Vela fell. Deeper and deeper into the darkness, twisting and turning. Harry Potter was no longer existent, he was gone. All that was left was a boy, cruel and dark.

Vela Volans Vulpecula was fates one mistake, and with one wrong mistake Petunia Dursley changed the fate of the world. All because of Harry Potters decent into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of the Characters and main plot of Harry Potter is J.K Rowling sadly not my work but oh well.

Chapter Two:

Once a soul is claimed by the darkness itself, they have just been claimed nothing else. The claimed cannot be saved, their eyes as cold as ice, the dark whispers in their mind, tainting the purest of heart. There are many steps that a specimen of life must fall to, the first step is very important. It's the first clutch of darkness in the specimen's life, gripping at their mind.

 _Forbidding_

When the specimen is unfriendly or threatening in appearance, when one takes the first step. The specimen is always unaware at the danger there putting themselves in, do they realise they are falling down into a deep pit of misery and unsympathetic darkness? Do they realise the more they fall, the more sanity they lose? The question and the answer is always the same, the specimen is never aware of the fall. They look at the first step as if they don't trust anyone; they shy away from life, from the people.

To the children in the Orphanage, Vela Volans was not to be messed with. Many adults questioned why? What could be so dangerous about a child? Some of the maids even feared the boy; he wore an act of hostile intent. The visitors noticed this, they would try to avoid him grim emerald eyes. They challenged you, staring right into the depths of your soul.

Everyone feared him, to them he was unnatural, and the things he could do. When the Orphanage woke up this very morning, they all thought it to be a normal day, mainly avoiding Vela Volans. But no, today was going to be no ordinary day, especially for the child Vela Volans.

Albus Dumbledore was a man of knowledge and some would call him wise, in some situations like these, he would try his best not to lose his logical grip on life. Albus stared observantly down at the letter, today was definitely not his day. Strangely enough Harry Potter's name magically had changed to Vela Volans Vulpecula, and if that was the worst of it the place where he had been living all these years was. Wools Orphanage, the thought of that bitter and cruel home for children still resided in his memories. The thoughts of a young boy called Tom came along with resented memories. Was this how the world was supposed to have a saviour? Raised in poverty of an Orphanage? Certainly not! He thought.

But even Albus couldn't prevent the depressed sigh, that escape from his dry and cracked lips. Picking up his goblet, he swallowed trying to get rid of the dry throat. He looked up and at one of his former students, Minerva McGonagall.

The glared at him, her eyes dark like a ravens. Peering down on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva did not look happy at all. Her lips were pursed together showing a slight bit of annoyance; her eyes were blazing with fury. She held herself in a posture that showed she was not impressed at all; her greying old hair was tied up in a very tight bun. Not leaving any room for one grey strand to escape.

"Why is Harry Potter living in an Orphanage?" Hissed Minerva, she snatched the letter from Albus Dumbledore's hands. Minerva looked down at the letter, written in green ink. She couldn't imagine what it would be like him; to live in an Orphanage would be horrible for any child.

"I was unaware of this matter Minerva, I promise you. I wouldn't wish such a situation on the boy, but Wools Orphanage? Why there?" Groaned Dumbledore, putting his head in his hands, rethinking the idea of ever putting Harry at the Dursley's. Minerva just huffed and crossed her arms, giving Albus a rather stern look.

"Albus, It doesn't matter which Orphanage Harry or in this case Vela has been place in. He's in an Orphanage, can you even Dursley's and look where that got us!" Insisted Minerva, placing her hands on her hips, Albus just shook his head in dismay.

"I- This isn't just an Orphanage, another boy lived here once. I believe you remember him. Tom Riddle?" Gulped Dumbledore, Minerva just froze. It was like every muscle in her body tensed at the sound of that one name, Tom Riddle. Yes, she remembered him just fine. Minerva hated him and all his group of lackeys when they were students. But what did Tom Riddle have to do with Harry? Thought Minerva, looking back at Albus she realised it seemed he was quite horrified at the idea.

"You don't understand Minerva, Tom Riddle became Voldemort because of his hatred against muggles at the Orphanage" Grimaced Albus, hating to rethink such brutal memories. Such memories caused him pain, and whiplash.

"Voldemort? Oh Albus surely not. You don't think Harry will be the same?" Whispered Minerva, more to herself than the Professor in front of her, but all Albus could do was weakly smile.

"I will deliver the letter today; don't tell anyone where Harry Potter has been raised. I don't think it will do the boy any good" Instructed Albus, to his younger colleague.

 _1991, London_

Summer in London was always quite nice, according to Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster tried his best to fit in with the flocks of crowd; they were like chickens running around squawking words to each other. Albus shook his head, thinking maybe he should have brought Harry Potter invisibility cloak. But no that wouldn't do, he would be run over they insistent fast pace.

Albus turned into a very familiar street, except back then he was walking in the rain and was far younger. He noticed the street had indeed changed a bit; there were more litter on the sides of the road. In the gutter you could hear soft pattering of feet, guessing it was the residents of rats. Albus winced; did anyone come to clean up this street? Anyone at all? He kept walking but froze, when he came to the building. It was just the same, except a few scorch marks up the brick walls. But it still stood tall and proud, underneath that was the darkness and the tainted memories of this Orphanage. But this time, another wizard resided and for the hope of the wizarding world, Albus prayed he turned out alright. But perhaps it was just mere wishful thinking?

Knocking on the Orphanage's door was a very hard task for Albus, but he never noticed the cold emerald eyes watching him from above the ground. Albus looked around feeling someone's eyes on him, shrugging it off when a young maid opened the door.

"Hello? How can we help you? "Greeted the woman, Albus grimly smiled at her. Clutching the letter in one of his shaking hands, he shook his head.

"Im Professor Albus Dumbledore, from Hogwarts. One of your children in here has been signed down for our school, since he was born by his parents." He noticed that the woman's eyes widened at his name, but let him into the Orphanage.

Albus looked at the Orphanage, and noticed some very different things about it. Last time Albus was here they never had a marble wood stair case; it looked rather nicely polished as well. The bricks had been replaced, with nice cream wallpaper. Albus was shocked; the Orphanage actually looked quite homely. Albus mind had to remind him, that doesn't mean the children are kind he told himself. Sighing, stopping his train of thoughts he handed the letter to the maid.

Albus noticed how the maid looked at the name on the paper; she drew back in shock but after immediately paling. Looking back up at the Headmaster, then back down at the letter.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't a very good idea. Vela, he's not the nicest of boys. I recommend you don't take him, he's cruel and he's a bully." Informed the maid, Dumbledore winced. Trust his luck to get a cruel Harry Potter in an Orphanage; Albus drew in a rather calming breath.

"Miss?" asked Dumbledore, looking at her curiously. She smiled at him, and offered her hand.

"Miss. Cole, my Mother owned the Orphanage and passed it onto me when she passed away" Informed Miss. Cole; she noticed how Professor Dumbledore winced like he was in pain at the sound of her name. Taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"What has Vela done?" Questioned Albus, Miss. Cole's body stiffened at she turned to him, she looked at him suspiciously.

"May I ask sir, if Vela's parents left him here? How did you know it was him? Wouldn't you be looking for him with his birth name?" Decided Miss Cole, she kept looking at Dumbledore in suspicion. Albus sighed, how an earth was he supposed to explain this? Minerva should be dealing with something like this?

"I knew Vela's parents before they died, so I went to his aunt Petunia's and she said she left him here" Explained Dumbledore, Miss Cole just nodded deciding to go with his answer. She just sighed and started to explain the trouble Vela caused at the Orphanage.

"Vela started off quite innocent in the beginning according to my Mother, but then he started getting bullied. Then one day the bully Scott died, it seemed his heart and vital organs had exploded in his body, the children saw some that day. Sir, the children kept saying it was Vela. Apparently it was magic that caused the death, and then slowly more bullies started dying. One flew out the window, another struck by lightning. Nobody ever talks or goes near Vela, those emerald eyes are so… it feels like he's looking right into your very own soul." Miss. Cole explained the more she told him the more Albus grew fearful. Was this really the child of Lily and James Potter? Was he really so similar to Tom Riddle? Albus Dumbledore seriously hoped not.

Albus confirmed that he would indeed still be taking harry, or Vela. He had to, but how far had Vela developed in the darkness? How deep was he in? Murder wasn't an easily forgiven thing in the muggle or wizarding world, Albus decided he would let it go for now. Surely Vela could be redeemed into Harry Potter somehow. Miss. Cole led them up the stairs, most of the Orphanage was done but it still had that cold and unforgiving manner.

They reached a wooden door, polished and smooth. He observed Miss. Cole; he noticed how she was shivering in fear. Slowly reaching out for the door and knocking, he heard a scrape of a chair.

"Come in" he heard young Vela's voice, it was cold and demanding. Albus noticed then and there. He didn't have much respect for others, that much was obvious. Miss Cole opened the door, Vela turned and he looked quite shocked to see a visitor but immediately afterwards his face turned blank. Miss Cole shivered while facing Vela.

"Vela, this is Professor Dumbledore he has an offer for you" informed Miss. Cole, she informed Vela in a light and kind voice which Vela ignored.

"Miss. Cole, Professor Dumbledore you may sit" Vela Finished, pointing towards his neat bed. Albus couldn't help but notice this looked very similar to Tom's room, seating himself on the bed with Miss. Cole. He could tell with one look she would rather not be in the bedroom, and definitely not sitting on the bed.

"Well Miss. Cole would you mind if I spoke to Vela alone?" asked Albus, she eyed Albus warily then nodded running out of the room and shutting it immediately behind her. Surely Vela wasn't that scary? But then again he thought that about Tom Riddle when he first met him. No! Harry wasn't going to end up like Tom Riddle he would make sure of it.

"Why are you here? Did Miss. Cole send you because of my insanity?" sneered Vela, looking at Albus with disdain. Albus Dumbledore felt like he was back with Tom Riddle, in the exact same room.

Vela had brown combed hair; Albus was expecting it to be messy just like his fathers. But no, Vela didn't look anything like the Potters, except the green eyes that stared right at him. He felt Vela's green eyes penetrating him and looking right into his soul, he shivered wrapping his cloak tighter around himself.

"Im not, im the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Affirmed Albus, handing the letter over to Vela. Vela couldn't help but scoff; when he was younger he had been pranked a lot by Scott and his parade of buffoons. But this, this was the worst prank that had ever been given to him before. Did the adults think this was funny? Vela sneered down at the letter in disgust.

"Vela have you ever done anything you can't explain. It just happened, like magic" Asked Professor Dumbledore, Vela eyed his bewildered. How did he know? Vela was considering telling him but why should I?

Opening the letter, he read through it and was quite shocked to see what he found. Was this man telling the truth?

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. V. V. Vulpecula,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Vela just stared at the letter, the opened the second part. What Vela read made him seriously start considering the school. Would I be able to get away from the Orphanage?

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Dumbledore? Are you a fool? Or a wizard?" Question Vela, staring right into Albus blue eyes, he noticed how Albus drew back he smirked viciously at him. Showing off his teeth, he better be a wizard thought Vela.

"Well- Im a wizard" Breathed Albus, looking at Vela for once the first time in fear, Vela smiled. Although Vela was questioning himself, Should I tell him? What do I have to lose?

"I can do other things Professor, things _they_ can't do! "Spat Vela in disgust, as he thought of the other children. Albus noticed this and frowned, hate for the other children isn't a good thing. Especially if they are muggle, I have to fix that thought Albus.

"What can you do?" curiously asked Dumbledore, hoping it was nothing like Tom.

"I can make people scream, I can make the bully's wish they were never born. I can make them wish for death, I can make animals obey me like im there master." Smirked Vela, he looked wild when he smirked. Like he was an animal with no leash, and no owner.

"Vela, I wouldn't do things like that be careful of what you do. Here's your ticket for the train, I must go now. Do have a good summer" Albus got up to leave, actually he was begging to leave. Being stuck in the room wasn't where he wanted to be ever again.

Albus was just about to leave, when Vela sighed.

"I can speak to snakes to; they come to me, whisper things in my ears. Is that normal for someone like me?" Questioned Vela, Albus almost fainted when Vela informed him of that fact. He was too much like Tom Riddle, too much for Albus to handle. Albus just shook his head and muttered no, as he slammed the boy's door. Walking away from the door at high speed, he needed to get out of here. This was too much for Albus Dumbledore, leaving the Orphanage was a relief after talking to Miss. Cole about Vela.

Albus remembered the look in Miss. Cole's eyes as he said Vela will be coming to Hogwarts. She seemed quite relieved at the idea of getting rid of Vela, and at that exact moment Albus Dumbledore was very afraid. Afraid for the light, afraid for the world.

That child in the Orphanage was not Harry Potter, closing his eyes as he apparated away from his worst nightmare.

Vela Vulpecula watched him disappear, he knew he was going to be great, amazing. He was going to be a powerful wizard, smirking to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the Characters and main book plots belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter Three:

 _Disdain- Feeling that someone or something is unworthy of one's consideration or respect._

Truthfully Severus Snape was having an awful day, when he first had been told he was directing Harry Potter around Diagon Alley he couldn't help but curse. That was until he was informed Harry Potter had been raised in an Orphanage, and he would have to call Harry Potter Vela Vulpecula?

That had Severus very confused, why would he call himself Vela? When the Headmaster had informed him Harry or Vela was raised without knowing his own name, he couldn't help but form pity for the poor child. Severus knew his mother Lily would be rolling around in her grave if she knew her son was raised in such poverty, but no that wasn't what had Severus Snape so put off.

He, Severus Snape had to show James Potter's child around Diagon Alley, and that was not how he planned to spend the day but alas he had no choice. Glumly, Severus searched around his bedroom quarters for his wand. When the despicable piece of wood was found, he apparated to where the Orphanage was.

Entering the building was quite hard for Severus, remembering the memories Albus Dumbledore had shown him. Tom Riddle, in that moment he realised this was the same Orphanage, he didn't warn me!

Before he managed to enter a young woman escorted herself out from the building, the building itself looked wet and cold and probably was a nightmare in the winter, Severus shook these thoughts out from his head.

"Are you Professor Snape?" queried the woman, her eyes raking over his body in suspicion. It seemed to Severus she was protective off the children in the Orphanage, and she didn't just hand them over, although he didn't suspect Harry had much of an upbringing.

"Yes im here for Mr. Vulpecula, is he here?" Claimed Severus, keeping his posture stiff, he noticed how the woman nodded with hesitance, running back into the building. Severus just managed to hear the soft pattering of feet; his thoughts were interrupted by a young man coming out form the Orphanages nicely polished wooden door. Severus was taken back, was this Harry or as some would call him Vela? His scar was still visible making it clear who he was, what shocked Severus was he saw nothing of James Potter in the boy.

Vela had onyx black hair, it reminded Severus the colour of the sky, even James Potters hair wasn't that dark. Vela's eyes made Severus shiver, they seemed to be calculating him as if he was a threat but it was more the colour that scared him. They were killing curse green, the colour of death, they seemed so unnatural. His skin was very pale, and they call me a vampire in the dungeons, Severus's thoughts were interrupted by the boy clearing his throat.

"Professor _,_ we will be going now." Drawled the boy, Severus narrowed his eyes this boy was disrespecting him. How dare he? He was acting like one of those pureblood snobs.

"Vulpecula I would watch your tone around me" ordered Severus, his voice going stern, Severus wouldn't take any of this attitude. And he certainly wouldn't have any attitude like this in any of his Potion classes, so he wasn't going to let it slip now.

Severus watched as Vela's whole body movement froze, looking like a wild animal that had just noticed its prey. He gazed at Severus with those cold icy green eyes, he felt like his eyes were boring into the depths of his very own soul.

"How dare you? You have no authority over me, you are a Professor but that gives you no right to tell me what to do! Let me tell you how this works, if you dare say that again or anything disrespectful I will make sure you wished you were never born" Hissed Vela, storming past Severus Snape he even made his movement look elegant.

By the time Severus Snape had managed to get him and Vela to the Leaky Cauldron, he was quite annoyed. This child, Vela he knew from the moment he met him he was going to be in Slytherin. He noticed how Vela looked quite put off by the Leaky Cauldron, the way the Witches and Wizards dressed, their clothes looking quite shabby.

When Severus had finally convinced Vela to follow him into Diagon Alley, Vela eyes widened at the sight but immediately after schooled his look. Vela couldn't help but gaze in wonder, the sun shone down on the shops. Witches and Wizards mumbling, and chatting, the whole alley way was busy. The shops were quite different from the normal ones down the street; Cauldrons were on sale, many of people crowding around the sale.

"Before we get anything Vulpecula we need to get some money" Ordered Snape, receiving a death glare from Vela.

"How may I ask are we supposed to get some money when im extremely poor!" Corrected Vela, narrowing his steel green eyes onto the Professor, the boy sniffed and looked away missing the sneer that was directed at him.

"You idiot boy! Do you think your filthy rich father _James Potter_ left you with nothing? Your father was a rich lord, of course before the idiot was murdered" Boomed Severus, losing his patience with the child.

"My father was a lord?" Demanded the boy, forgetting the professor had offended him, but really a lord?

"Yes, but Lord Voldemort killed him and his wife in the previous war." Informed Severus Snape, the boys eyes glinted with curiosity. Severus had noticed that look before and it led some children to madness, the crave for knowledge.

"What was the war about?" Queried the young Vulpecula, Severus Snape huffed at the thought of actually having a civilized conversation with Potters spawn.

 _But he's Lily's child as well_

Severus shaked his head, removing the traitorous thought from his mind.

"Dark and light, your father was defending the muggles. That's all I have to say!" Snapped Snape, grabbing the boy by the sleeve, and dragging him towards a marble white building that stood proud and tall.

Vela was very shocked, which believe me is a very rare occasion, creatures sat at the desks. Vela tried his best not to stare in wonder at them, trying to keep his eyes down at his shoes. They looked dangerous, and he knew to tread carefully.

Severus Snape bowed at the head goblin; Vela looked at him with his jaded emerald eyes curiously. Was this man the Professors superior? Surely not, when the creature grinned showing its fangs, Vela's eyes widened once again.

"We are here to enter Mr. Potter's vault" Drawled Professor Snape, Vela hissed and clenched his fists. Dark and furious anger swirling of him, he took a deep breath in and out.

"My name is not Potter, Its Vela Vulpecula! Sir" Hissed Vela, wishing just for once Professor Snape would die. Vela's magic wound itself around Severus Snape's throat choking him till he was red in the face; Vela let him go snarling at the Professor. The creature on the stool stared at him; Vela could sense the respect in the things eyes. Smirking to himself, Vela realised these creatures certainly had brain cells unlike the pathetic life form beside him.

"Do you have Mr. Vulpecula's key?" Asked the creature, raising a rather bushy eyebrow, his cold black eyes looking at the form of Severus Snape.

Severus looked at Vela in fair, passing the key onto the desk which however made Vela more infuriated, glaring at his future Potions Professor.

"Why _do you have my key"_ Hissed Vela, almost in parseltongue this made Severus flinch, the tone reminding him off a previous master of his.

"The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave it to me" He informed the distressed and angry child next to him, the eyes went cool and full of hatred, Severus couldn't help but flinch.

"I see, Mr. Snape would you hand over, the key and Mr. Vulpecula may look after it" Murmured the creature on the stool, Vela shook his head in a firm nod and immediately receiving the key from Severus Snape.

Professor Snape remembered something, his dull eyes lighting up with knowledge, Vela noticed this.

"Hagrid should be coming around later, about Dumbledore's vault, in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Demanded Professor Snape, Vela strangely suspected what Professor Snape was saying had a secret meaning underneath it. The creature nodded his head and hopped of his stool.

"Very well, Griphook shall take you to your vault" Decided the creature, striding of into another part of Gringotts and returning with another creature. His grin seemed grimmer than the previous creature they met.

Griphook led them to a door, and opening it for them. Vela stared into the darkness and noticed the candles lit up around them, this was rather a pleasant surprise for him. The passage way sloped down a tiny hill, until they came across a rail, very similar to the ones train ran on noticed Vela.

Griphook whistled, the sound echoed around the tunnel carrying on behind them. Soon not long after a rather small cart came rushing towards them and stopped in a sound of a rather loud screech. Vela raised an eyebrow at this; he was expected to ride in this? Vela scoffed, unbelievable.

The three entered the cart; Vela couldn't but abhor the cart strongly. The cart set off twisting and turning, going up and down. Vela sat there, hands clenched by his side waiting for the sickening ride to be over. When it finally did, Vela eagerly got out of the cart, much to the creature and Professor Snape's amusement.

Griphook lifted his hand to the heavy black guarded door, green smoke came blew out from the door. Vela almost acted surprised at the amount of coins, it was flowing with gold. He shouldn't have been raised in an Orphanage with this amount of cash, Snape snorted because mainly he had been correct at the idea of Vela's father being filthy rich.

The creature gave him a brown smooth leather pouch, Vela guessed it was for the money nodding his head as thanks. Reaching out into the massive piles of gold, and grabbing some coins greedily. Vela didn't really care how much they cost; he had some money for once.

Once Professor Snape and Vela had left Gringotts, Vela actually felt close to happy about the money and riches he had gained. Professor Snape handed him a paper, it was a map of Diagon Alley. It seemed quite large, according to Vela and the map.

"Im going to the Leaky Cauldron, im sure Mr. Vulpecula you can find your way around? Hm?" Asked Professor Snape, Vela just sneered up at the man, of course he wanted to be by himself. Professor Snape turned with his robe billowing behind him, Vela shook his head his hatred for this Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore growing more and more every day.

Vela walked into quite a small shop, it had robes hanging from the racks, and the shop was small but very cosy and warm. Vela stepped forward, noticing a boy around his age getting his robes shaped. The boy had blonde hair was almost white, his face was quite pale as well if it wasn't for the grey eyes he would have mistaken the child for an albino. However that was obviously not the case, a woman was next to the boy, she looked up and saw Vela and immediately beamed.

"Hogwarts dear? Come over here next to Mr. Malfoy and I can get your robes sized up to" She informed him, Vela guessed this was the famous Madame Malkin.

Vela was placed upon a stool next to the blonde child who was having his black robes fitted. Madame Malkin stood next to Vela; she slipped a black robe over his head, and started to resize it to the right length.

"Hello, Hogwarts too" Asked the boy, who has albino characteristics.

"Yes" Replied Vela stiffly, not liking the boys company at all. Vela had always preferred to be alone, sneering at the child next to him without the blonde noticing.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Vela didn't even reply, he just kept looking ahead not wanting to talk to the spoiled brat of a child. Obviously, this child had no manners what so ever and he never thought to introduce himself. What an imprudent brat, just like Scott. This exact thought made Vela's face turn immediately sour, the Orphanages bully. Yes he remembered Scott well, he deserved his well awaited death hand so did his friends. Especially sandy, the small voice whispered in the back of his head.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

Vela closed his eyes, really not wanting to talk to this sorry for an excuse of a human. Taking a deep breath, really wanting to ignore this boy's existence but it would be rather rude and he was taught better.

"No" spat Vela, at this the boy frowned.

"Don't you like flying?" Queried the child, Vela wanted to crucify the blonde already the child's drawl is getting rather annoying, Vela thought.

"No I would prefer my feet on the ground thank you very much, and away from you." Vela echoed with no emotion what so ever in his tone of voice. The boy looked taken aback, but frankly Vela couldn't care any less.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Asked the blonde, Vela huffed. Honestly, can't he take the hint and shut up? His mind growled.

" No, and I really don't care" Implied Vela, not really having any idea what a house was but he certainly wasn't going to ask this boy.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Vela scowled, snapping his emerald green eyes to the boy. Any minute now he would show him the fate Sandy had.

At that moment the platinum blonde was quiet, until his mother came and led him away. Vela was left with peace and quiet; for once he actually let a sigh of relief. By the time he was finished he made his way to what you would call a pet shop, when he entered the shop he found owls in cages, toads, cats and even snakes. The snakes were what drew his attention; he raised an eyebrow at their antics.

 _Get you head of my perfect body slimy_

 _Excuse me? Im not slimy bald head_

 _Of course im bald, you're bald too!_

 _Where snakes what do you expect_

 _Well you said it first_

 _Duh_

Vela raised another eyebrow, both of them shooting up into his hair line. These snakes would be better company then any pathetic humans, to be honest with himself Vela hated socializing with anyone really.

 _How are you two beautiful beings faring?_ Hissed Vela in parselmouth, he saw the snake's heads spring up. If snakes could look shocked these two would be right now.

 _You speak,_ the two snakes hissed together almost like their voice was one.

 _Yes, would you two like to come to Hogwarts with me,_ Replied Vela he would only accept these two as his pets. There was no way he was getting a cat, owl, rat or toad. Definitely not.

 _We would like to bond with you master?_ The snakes hissed together once again, Vela started to wonder if they were twins at birth.

Nodding in conformation, Vela strode up to the counter where a woman was brushing a cat. The ginger cat sat smugly hissing at him, Vela just narrowed eyes at the cat.

"Keep your cat under control would you, _Madame"_ Spat Vela, he did not appreciate being hissed at. Even though it was a cat, and somehow he had ruffled its fur in irritation. The woman just huffed, and stopped brushing the ginger cat's fur.

"I would like the two snakes over there" pointed Vela, at the two twin snakes who were watching the exchange in interest. The woman gaped at him and shocked, mainly because someone had came in and requested to buy a snake.

"Are you sure?" asked an uncertain young woman, Vela just scoffed and the woman rushed off. Placing thick gloves on her hands, fearfully opening the cages door and places the two snakes in a crate. Vela immediately paid the bill and left with the two hissing snakes.

 _Get away from me you asshat_

 _How dare you? Im not a hat and I don't have an ass_

 _If you did mine would be more superb_

Vela just shook his head at their immature antics, they must be young snakes. Finally Vela came across the wand shop, eager to claim his main prize the made him a wizard.

When Vela entered the store, he noticed how a bell chimed. Looking up at the tiny silver bell, he entered the warm musty shop, inside was rows and rows of cases that he guessed were the wands. He noticed a man, with silver hair that came to his shoulders and his silver eyes did not make him look human. The man sped to the counter with fast speed, was he really human? Queried Vela.

"Ah Mr. Vulpecula, You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Interrupted the man, he gave him a cold look.

"I don't appreciate you talk about my mother, _sir"_ Drawled Vela, glaring fiercely at the man. With a flick of his hand some of the wands came flying out of their cases. This shocked the man, as he turned around and immediately went to return the wands into their cases. Vela couldn't help but glare at him in anger, why would he want to hear about the woman who gave birth to him. She meant nothing to him, all she did was birth him. She wasn't there to love him, not once. Instead he was condemned to an awful life in an Orphanage; he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Right, Mr. Vulpecula. Are you left handed or right?" asked the man with a measuring tape, Vela waved his right hand as the man measured it and hummed every now and again.

"I see, I think I know just the wand" beamed the man, as he set off down the corridor. He came back with a dull grey case, and placing it on the bench. Handing the wand to Vela, in all of his life he had never felt so much hatred and anger for his first wand, and he never knew why. Before he could think more on it the wand blew up, leaving sprinkles of ash on the old wooden floor of the shop. Vela just stared down at the wand, are they supposed to do that?

"Well, I don't think I will be giving you a light wand" muttered the man, racing back into the dark corridors of his shop. He came back with a very dusty and old case, it looked centuries old.

"My great great grandfather made this over two thousand years ago, with the help of a very special wizard. Made from Dementor blood and Thestral blood both omens of death, if your core can't work with a standard light wand. Then it must come to drastic measures. " Informed the man, Vela grinned manically thinking of Scott's death and how much he enjoyed finding out that all his organs had exploded, how he enjoyed finding out Sandy almost coughed out her heart. Ah, magic is so wonderful.

Taking the wand in his hand, he waved it feeling such pleasure shine through his body he almost moaned. Almost exactly after the pleasurable tingles stopped, and a green light shot out and hit the man's owl. He watched as the owl fell to the ground, not twitching, nor breathing. Vela couldn't help but panic, he had murdered an owl in the man's shop. The man saw him do it, he could go to prison.

"I see, please leave Mr. Vulpecula and never darken my doorstep again. I won't tell the ministry of this, but if you step once again it may slip" threatened the man, Vela nodded tossing some coins on the bench and ran out.

Vela Vulpecula was dark, is soul still held some light but his mind was so tainted. But slowly day by day the darkness was claiming his soul, he didn't mean for Sandy to almost cough up her heart. He just wanted her gone, Vela craved to feel the mad rush of magic through his veins. He would become unstoppable, as Ollivander watched Mr. Potter leave the store or what was left of Mr. Potter. He prayed that night for the Wizarding world, because he knew everyone was in danger. But it had already begun; Harry Potter's decent into darkness was unstoppable.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for everyone who has stuck to reading this story i have been rather ill over the last few months and recovering from surgery. But im better now so i will have more chapters being uploading now. Thanks for sticking with me :)**

 **Disclaimer: All this marvellous work belongs to JK Rowling.**

 _Vela's last month with at the Orphanage wit the children hadn't been fun. True, the children were scared of him like always. The matron had made him do more cooking than usual, and really he couldn't kick up a fight. Vela was so relieved to be leaving the Orphanage. Vela kept to his cold room, with his new twin snakes for company. He had named them Vera and Valerie. Yes, his school books were rather interesting, he was often told off by the maids for reading up late but then again, that wasn't new. Vela had a small calender pinned on the side of his wall beside his bed, where he had been ticking of the days to leave for hogwarts. On the last day of August he had everything packed in his leather and silver layered trunk, he was completely ready to leave the Orphanage._

 _Vela had climbed out of bed that morning at only five, putting on his black pants, green vest and combed his black hair neatly covering his pesky scar. He checked Vera and Valerie before he carried his trunk down the stairs towards the Orphanage doors. Matron Philips had been instructed to take him to the train station, so Vela sat down on his trunk and waited for everyone to wake up._

 _By the time the Matron had everything packed in the boot, and they had arrived at the station she turned to Vela with a rather nasty smile._

 _" Well, there you are, boy. Dont you dare come back for Christmas, keep your ungrateful hide away till you have to come back. "_

 _Vela sighed as he climbed out of the small yellow mini, grabbing his trunk, and carefully lifting Vera and Valerie's cage with it, Matron Philips drove away. Leaving Vela dumped on the side of the road, he sighed and dragged his belongings into the station as he made his way through the crowd. He sneered as a young boy rudely pushed past with his trunk racing by._

 _"-Packed with Muggles, of course-" The woman outrageously shouted out loud, how thick was she? she looked scruffy as well and obviously didn't bother to clean up herself. Vela swung around, she was a rather plump woman with curly orange hair. What looked like the oldest boy in the family marched towards platforms nine and ten. Vela watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it- but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared, the boy had vanished. Vela scowled, how was he to know if the secret gateway actually worked like Snape told him._

 _" Fred, You next" the plump woman said._

 _" I'm not Fred, I'm George" said the orange haired boy " Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Cant you tell I'm George?"_

 _Vela snorted at that, it seemed this boy had sass. Vela quite liked him, nobody in the orphanage was like this._

 _" Sorry, George, dear"_

 _" Only joking, I am Fred" said the boy, and off he went. His twin called him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone. So that was good Snape was telling the truth, it was really a gateway. It would have been horrible if it wasn't, he would have made such a fool of himself._

 _Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there- and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. Vela waited for the family to go, and when they had finally left he smirked and ran towards the barrier. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Vela ran more quickly, Vela didn't blink as he ran through the barrier. When Vela came out the other side a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Vela looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the platforms nine and three-quarters on it. Smoke came from the engine and drifted over the heads of the chattering crowds and waves of people, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks._

 _The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats Vela scowled at that. Vela pushed his cart down the platform in search of an empty seat. Vela pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Vera and Valerie inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door. He just managed to lift it and slide it in._

 _When the train finally managed to pull out of the train station, Vela pulled out a good book to start reading but not for long he was rudely interrupted by the ginger boy that pushed him at the station._

 _" Are you really Harry Potter" blabbed the ginger kid, Vela looked over him and gave him a cold look, showing him he certainly wasn't welcome._

 _" It's just I saw your scar" he blurted out yet again, sighing, obviously this boy couldn't take a hint._

 _" Look, cant you see I'm reading. So if you could go and annoy someone else" snapped Vela, his green eyes flashing with a promise of pain. Ronald gulped nervously and ran out from the carriage, Vela huffed and started reading his book yet again. Vela was glad to get some peace finally, even though children were storming past quite loudly. Vela was sure at some point he saw sparks lighting the corridor. He shook his head, but unfortunately was erupted yet again._

 _Another young student had stormed in, he seemed to notice she was already wearing Hogwarts uniform._

 _" Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth._

 _" And? What does that have to do with me?" he snarled at her, glaring at her for interrupting his reading time._

 _She seemed to ignore the fact he was snarling at her, then noticed his book her eyes lit up with recognition. Vela tried to avoid groaning, she was obviously a complete swot._

 _" I've tried reading all the books. Have you? Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, It's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, Who are you?" Vela for one of the first times just stared at her not unkindly just in wonder. Was she worth keeping around? She did seem highly intelligent, lot more than that brat that had stormed in here._

 _" I'm Vela Volans, you may stay here if you want?" Vela politely offered._

 _That was how the friendship between Vela and Hermione first started, and that one friendship would later change the history of the wizarding world._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again i said it wouldn't be too long till there was another update, this one will be longer. I can promise you that.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All of this fabulous and certainly fantastic work belongs to the queen of writing, good old JK.R**_

 _Chapter Five: Where do I belong?_

 _The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald- green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Vela's first thought was she would definitely be some expected fun._

 _" The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid._

 _" Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."_

 _She pulled the door wide. Vela was amazed at the size of the entrance hall, true he expected it to be great; just not that great. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was rather to high to make out, and a magnificent staircase facing them led to the upper floors._

 _They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Vela could hear the annoying voices of the older students, it seemed to be coming from a doorway to the right. Professors McGonagall showed the first years into æ small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded on, Vela sneered at the others that hit his shoulders._

 _" Welcome to Hogwarts" Said Professor McGonagall. " The start- of- term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room" Vela sneered at the Professor, disliking how she spoke about ' family'. I don't need anyone, thought Vela._

 _" The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

 _" The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting"_

 _Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on the ginger boy's nose. Vela tried not to snicker, its such a shame half these children were such idiots._

 _" I shall return when we are ready for you" said Professor McGonagall. " Please wait quietly "_

 _Vela stood there next to the girl he met on the train, he managed to observe the other children that he was with. Hardly any of them were tolerable, although some of them would be fun to play around with, an evil glint came as soon as it was gone. Then something happened that made the students behind him jump. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying " Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"_

 _" My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"_

 _A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered._

 _" New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. " About to be sorted, I suppose?"_

 _A few people nodded mutely._

 _" Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the friar. " My old house, you know."_

 _Vela couldn't help but hope he wasn't in that house, were everyone so jolly?_

 _" Move along now" said a sharp voice. " The sorting Ceremony's about to start"_

 _Professor McGonagall had returned, she seemed to be eyeing Vela in concern, he just raised an eyebrow at her._

 _" Now, form a line" Professor McGonagall told the first years, " and follow me"_

 _Vela followed the Professor with the other students in curiosity, everything here was so new to him. Vela was behind a boy with quite sandy hair, with his new friend Hermione Granger behind him. They seemed to walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the great hall._

 _Vela had never even imagined such a strange but better place than the Orphanage, true he had imagined better but this was so much he couldn't explain. The room was lit with thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Vela looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars._

 _" Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" Hermione whispered to him, Vela nodded back having read it himself. He was certainly keeping her around for her intelligence, she would deem herself useful in the future._

 _Vela slowly looked down as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four- legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat, Vela looked at it cautiously. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. All though it did look like Matron Phillips old summer dresses, he snorted at the mere thought._

 _Then suddenly the hat twitched, a rip near the brim split open like a wide mouth; then it began to sing._

 _" Oh, you may not think i'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For im the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

 _And i can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and i will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _You're in safe hands though i have none,_

 _For im a thinking cap!"_

 _The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Vela heard the ginger boy nattering on about the hat, honestly i cant wait to teach him a lesson though Vela, scowling at the boy._

 _Professor McGonagall now stepped forth holding a long roll of parchment._

 _" When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said " Abbott, Hannah!"_

 _A pink- faced girl, with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -_

 _" HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the hat._

 _The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Vela saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. Vela winced at the sight._

 _" Bones, Susan!"_

 _" HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah._

 _" Boot, Terry!"_

 _" RAVENCLAW"_

 _The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them._

 _" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but " Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. Vela looked at them with distaste, and he knew he certainly wasn't going to be sorted there._

 _" Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin, Vela looked over at the table. He could tell most of them held each other in high esteem, they were more well- mannered. But where did he belong?_

 _" Finch- Fletchy, Justin"_

 _" HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _Sometimes, Vela noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. " Finnigan, Seamus" the sandy-haired boy in front of Vela in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor._

 _" Granger, Hermione!"_

 _Hermione almost ran to the stool and eagerly jammed it on her head, Hermione was there fora moment or two._

 _" RAVENCLAW" shouted the hat, the Ravenclaw table immediately cheered for their new housemate._

 _When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted " GRYFFINDOR" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to " MacDougal, Morag"._

 _Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"_

 _Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself._

 _There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, " Patil" then " Perks, Sally-Anne" and then next was Potter, Harry!"_

 _nobody stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall._

 _" Im sorry. Volans, Vela-Velpecula"_

 _Vela stepped forward, as the whispers started up again, this time the Slytherins joined in._

 _" Volans? Yes! Look he has the scar"_

 _" Wow, isn't he gorgeous"_

 _The last thing Vela saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. Vela waited._

 _"Hmm" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of anger, i see and the pain. Yes, very intelligent. There's talent, ah my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's intresting... so where_ _shall i put you?"_

 _Vela nodded more to himself than the hat on his head, not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw would be alright._

 _" Not Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. " Are you sure? Your parents were there. But yes, you're very different from them aren't you. You could be great you know, it's all here in you're head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that- Yes? Well- better be SLYTHERIN!"_

 _Vela heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked swiftly towards the applauding table, ignoring the shocked looks. He strode towards the Slytherin table. Vela sat down away from the others, some of the girls at his table looked dissapointed. The man in the middle of the table, the man's silver beard was the only thing in the hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Vela spotted another Professor with a purple turban that was looking at him with curosity, Vela looked at him coldly and turned away from the head table. soon the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet._

 _" Welcome" he said " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"_

 _Vela blinked, and peered at the man with his emerald eyes and noticed he was looking at him in fear? Vela sat there confused at the looks he was being given. This Albus Dumbledore seemed a bit- mad?!_

 _Vela turned back around and to his surprise the dishes in front of him were now piled with roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, roast potatoes, lamb chops, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, gravy, ketchup and for some reason peppermint humbugs._

 _after finishing his food, Vela turned to the high table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor Quirell, in his purple turban was talking to Professor Snape which Vela had met earlier._

 _At last, the desserts too dissapeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent._

 _"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start- of- term notices to give you._

 _" First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do to remember that as well"_

 _Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the twins he saw on the station at London._

 _" I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors._

 _" Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone intrested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch._

 _" And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" Vela looked up, suddenly intrested._

 _" And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore " And off we go!" and the school bellowed:  
_

 _" Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby Knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some intresting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead Flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

 _Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, many people clapped._

 _" Ah, music" he said, wiping his eyes. " A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Right i would like to say sorry for spelling the title wrong, opps should have noticed that myself haha. Ah well, another thing Vela is acting kind of mellow at the moment but at this time in the story he is only a kid, so he will change over time. Mainly as his character develops.**

 **Disclaimer: All this marvelous main plots belong to the owner J.K Roling**

 _Vela woke up in the morning rather early just like an normal day, he could admit he had never been this excited in his life. But then again, Vela hardly ever had anything to be excited about. The green school tie was rather complicated, although Vela had never had the need to use one. The moment he left his dormitory the chaos started._

 _" There, look"_

 _Vela left the common room as fast as he could, having no idea they were whispering about him. Well, he didn't know quite yet._

 _" Look there he is"_

 _" He looks rather scary"_

 _" Don't be daft, He's the famous Harry Potter" exclaimed another voice, though rater to loud. But certainly loud enough for Vela to hear. He spun around and marched up to the student, glaring at him coldly._

 _" I don't care who you are, and i would ask you to mind you own business. And if i hear one more word from you, you'll regret it. Do you hear me? Do you!" Vela hissed harshly at the student, and then glared at the other who backed away in fear._

 _Whispers fortunately stopped following Vela, and if anyone dared he would give them a cold look. Which did make a lot of the students rather uncomfortable, he was very proud to admit that. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. On the first day Vela manage to draw up a map, because it was rather hard to remember where anything was, mainly because it all seemed to move a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Vela had noticed the coats of armor move around as well._

 _The ghosts just floated around, Vela was rather annoyed when one flew right through you. There was one ghost that Vela hated so much, Peeves the Poltergeist. He was worth two locked doors and a drop trick staircase if you met him after class, Vela heard the students who were usually late complain about him. Vela had heard that he would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, your nose, and screech, " GOT YOUR CONK!"_

 _According to the students even worse than Peeves, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Ronald Weasley, the feral wild ginger boy. And his friend Dean Thomas, a rather annoying boy that was in a few off his classes. Filch had found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily for them was an area that was part of the out-of-bounds. Filch of course didn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons. ' Good riddance on my part' thought Vela to himself, he found the two boys very annoying, and refused to talk to them._

 _Vela had seen Mr. Filch's cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break one rule in front of her, put one toe out of the line, and she'd whisk off for Filch. Vela had often seen this from a distance, and did find it rather amusing. The students all hated Filch, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick._

 _And then, thankfully Vela's map helped him find the classes. There was a lot to magic, as Vela quickly found out than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. Vela himself, rather loved it, he spent most of his time studying with Hermione in the library. There was so much more to learn, Vela craved it like a dying man with the hungry thirst for water. Vela was thriving at all his classes, right at the top, he managed to get many praises from the Professors._

 _They had to study the night sky through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Vela absolutely loved it, at night everything was quiet, and he could hear the sounds coming from the Forbidden Forest. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. During these lessons, Vela had found at least three more ways to anonymously kill some of the orphanage children. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost, Vela mostly brought his own History books on the subject they were supposed to be learning. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Vela's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight, Vela scowled at this._

 _Professor McGonagall was again different. Vela noticed she was very strict but very clever, he knew she would be a good ally with her knowledge. McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and back, Vela was impressed but wanted to see more. Could he turn Adams at the orphanage into a pig, and then give him to the cook to prepare for dinner? After taking a lot of notes, they were given a match and asked to turn it into a needle. Hermione and Vela were the first ones to get the spell correctly. Professor McGonagall gave him and Hermione a rather rare smile, Vela smirked at this. Yes, indeed, she would be a rather brilliant ally._

 _The class Vela had been really looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a practical joke and Vela was severely disappointed. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward of a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, Vela and many others didn't quite believe his story. Then Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban._

 _Friday was very important to Vela, it was his first day at Potions which he was yet again excited for. He had heard that Professor Snape, the head of house was the teacher. Then the mail arrived, the first time the mail arrived Vela found it incredibly amusing. Where wizards so lazy they didn't have actual people to send their mail? Owls delivering the post, Roberts the cook would probably roast one if she had the chance. This morning, Vela had been calmly enjoying his breakfast, when a rather large scrawl of paper dropped, by his bacon and eggs. Vela reached over and quietly managed to open it, on the cover it said ' THE DAILY PROPHET'. Vela just shrugged and read the paper in interest._

 _Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder than the common room and the rest of Hogwarts, Vela noticed the pickled animals floating in jars all around the walls. Vela grinned at the sight. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this class very much. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call he paused at Vela's name. Then silently nodded at him, and then carried on._

 _Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like coal, they were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels._

 _" You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" he began. He spoke in barely a whisper, but the students caught every word. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word-like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. " As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creeps through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach"_

 _More silence followed this speech, Yes Vela liked Professor Snape very much. He saw Dean and Ronald share glances, he tried not to roll his eyes at the pair of idiots. He then looked at Hermione, who was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving she wasn't a dunderhead. Vela knew quite well for experience she was not a dunderhead, and neither was he. But did his head of house know that?_

 _" Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. " What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

 _Vela glanced over at his classmate, Mr. Weasley. He had a rather confused look on his face, Vela raised an eyebrow at his incompetence and tried not to snicker. Honestly, didn't he read the text books at all?_

 _" I dunno" said Ronald._

 _Snape's lips curled into a sneer._

 _" Tut, tut- clearly your Mother didn't buy you any text books"_

 _He then ignored Hermione's raised hand._

 _" Let's try again. Thomas, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_

 _Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Thomas looked like he didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar is. He sneered at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. You don't laugh you prove them, that you're better if you want to look smarter._

 _" I don't know, sir" said Thomas " Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Thomas? Weasley?" Vela forced himself not to roll his eyes at the idiots, but they were really getting on his nerves. At least he had looked into his books at the orphanage, and he was obviously worthy of the education, then again some just weren't. Vela noticed then that Snape was still avoiding Hermione's quivering hand._

 _" What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Vela then saw Hermione stand up with her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling._

 _" I don't know" muttered Weasley while Thomas said; " I think Granger does, though, why don't you try her?"_

 _A few people laughed while Vela shook his head, Vela saw Seamus wink at Dean._

 _" Sit down" he snapped at Hermione. Snape than swirled around in his robes towards Vela's direction._

 _" Volans, the answers please?" Questioned Professor Snape._

 _" Sir, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. "_

 _" Well, why aren't you writing that down?" demanded Snape._

 _There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment around Vela. Over the noise Snape awarded Vela with twenty-five house points, much to his delight._

 _Vela noticed things didn't improve much for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put the whole class into pairs and set everyone to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone but Vela's. Telling the class, their potions should like Volans did. Neville across the room had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes into people's shoes. Within seconds, Vela and the rest of the class had to stand on their chairs while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs._

 _" Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand, Vela noticed he didn't say anything at all. " I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville just whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose, Vela watched in joy at the thought of pain. If he found out a way to make boils appear like that, oh the fun he would have when he got back to the orphanage._

 _" Take him to the hospital wing" Snape spat at Weasley. Then he rounded on Dean and Seamus, who had been working with Neville._

 _" You- Thomas- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's three points you've lost for Gryffindor"_

 _Later that night, Vela was reading the paper when the title caught his eye ' GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN '_

 _" investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had been in fact emptied the same day. "_

 _Vela looked at it in surprise, those goblins looked pretty hard to get past, and less not ignore the fact how far you would fall to your death if you fell of the cart. Vela just rolled the mil up, and continued on with his dinner and writing out his study plan._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and reading my story I really appreciate it. Now here is Chapter Seven hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, the Harry Potter time lines in my fic will start to change soon.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin but alas it all belongs to JK.**

 _Chapter Seven: Dolorem Ipsum_

 _Vela Volans Vulpecula certainly wasn't a social butterfly, he was everything but. Although, he didn't have friends he did have acquaintances. Vela's companions would always be intelligent, rich, with powerful blood lines or observant. Vela would never have a companion who was dull, stupid, incompetent and he would certainly not be seen with children with foolish and idiotic behavior, or children with absolutely no manners what so ever._

 _Vela avoided the idiots, although on some occasions, well really just one he was seen with Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. How would this certain event come to be? Now that is a rather good question, he wasn't meant to be caught by his head of house. But truly, he was trying to get the idiots in trouble. Yes, though things did not go to planned and that can be said and confirmed._

 _Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley pushed past the people in the school corridors, both of them were certainly very excited for their first lesson of quidditch._

 _" Quidditch, only problem is Malfoy's going to be there" spat Thomas, as they headed towards there class._

 _" I bet all the stuff Malfoy has been saying is all talk" Said Weasley reasonably._

 _Draco Malfoy had always loved to brag about his certain skills at quidditch, such as flying so high, and narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Malfoy wasn't the only one in the school who had flown on a broom, Ronald Weasley and according to the rumors Seamus Finnigan. Dean was rather worried about flying, for he had never done so ever before. Ron had informed Dean what Quidditch was and Thomas immediately thought of soccer, which later did end up to be a rather big disagreement. Earlier Ron had tried very hard to get the players in Dean's soccer poster to move, when Dean had to tell Ron they wouldn't move due to it being a muggle poster. Neville had also never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Dean and Ron discussed why Neville had never been allowed one. They both thought it was a rather good idea on his Grandmothers part._

 _A barn owl that very morning had brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a small glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke._

 _" It's a Remembrall!" he explained. " Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet. Dean snickered into his hand, and then tried to focus on his breakfast._

 _" You've forgotten something..." Informed Ron, while Dean looked at Ron pointedly._

 _Neville tried to remember what he had forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Ron and Dean immediately jumped to their feet. Ron Weasleys face was starting to turn a slightly odd colour of pink, while Dean just clenched his fists trying to defend Neville. Before the two Gryffindors could do anything Professor McGonagall had made her way over._

 _" What's going on?"_

 _Vela noticed the situation and snarled in dislike at Malfoy, if he wanted to cause trouble then he should do it in private. Vela walked towards them and stopped at Malfoy, staring coldly at him._

 _" Leave the two immature babies to their own devices, i thought you were better than them. Don't disappoint me again!" Hissed Vela, as he spun in the opposite direction back towards the Slytherin table._

 _" Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."_

 _Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table._

 _' Just looking' he muttered, he then left the Gryffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle following him._

 _At three-thirty that afternoon, Vela was waiting outside for flying lessons. It was a clear day, the sky as blue as can be, not a cloud in a sight. Vela had arrived early with the rest of the Slytherins, finally he noticed that the Gryffindors had started to show up. Their teacher Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk._

 _' Well, what are you all waiting for?' she barked. ' Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.'_

 _Vela like the rest of the students glanced at their brooms, but unlike the rest he glared at it in dislike. He was expected to ride that, he scowled in immense displeasure. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles._

 _' Stick out your right hand over your broom' called Madam Hooch at the front ' and say, UP!'_

 _' UP' everyone shouted, unlike the rest Vela whispered in a low enchanting voice. Vela's broom had flown straight into his hand, he smirked at least it followed his orders. Ronald Weasley's had just rolled around on the ground, much to the boys dislike. However, to Vela's amusement Neville Longbottom's broom hadn't moved at all. Vela frowned. The Longbottom boy was really to pathetic for his liking. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows of students, correcting their grips._

 _' Now when i blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard' said Madam Hooch.' Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle- three- two-' The Longbottom boy, must have been nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips._

 _' Come back boy!' she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up and nothing was stopping him, his broom spun around and twisted slightly as he kept going higher and higher. Vela saw his pale face look down at the ground falling away, Vela sneered as Longbottom gasped, slip sideways of the broom and- WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and then proceeded to drift lazily towards the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. He scoffed, what was the point of this class anyway? When they were out of sight Malfoy burst into laughter._

 _' Did you see his face, the great lump?'_

 _The other Slytherins joined in, Vela didn't not finding being stuck outside with the childish young Malfoy any fun at all. Yes, it was fun watching Neville suffer in pain but he found no laughter from the sight. He preferred not to act so.. childish._

 _' Shut up, Malfoy' snapped Parvati Patil._

 _' Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy Parkinson, an annoying chit that was in most of Vela's classes. ' Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati'._

 _' Look! said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. ' It's that stupid thing Longbottoms gran sent him'_

 _The Remembrall glittered in the sunlight, like a bright red ruby catching the attention of all eyes._

 _' Give that here, Malfoy' said the youngest Weasley child at Hogwarts, everyone stopped talking to watch._

 _' I think i'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect- how about up a tree?' Malfoy smiled nastily, Vela's eyes turned icy cold._

 _' Give it here, Malfoy' Vela then twirled his wand in his hand, then narrowing his eyes on the Malfoy heir. ' Or would you like to see some of the lovely curses i have found?' Malfoy froze looking into his cold green eyes, the color of the killing curse. The Remembrall was rather nice, he wouldn't mind having it himself, Vela's eyes shone with greed. But before Vela could react Malfoy had already has leapt onto his broomstick and taken off, Vela hissed in barely concealed fury. Oh yes, Malfoy your going to regret this!_

 _' Come and get it, Volans!' Vela didn't move, he just glared up at Malfoy. Ronald Weasley barged past him, clenching tightly onto his broom. Much to Vela's displeasure, trying to be a heroic hero of the day. Vela scoffed, what an idiot. Weasley mounted his broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up, up he went. Weasley was slightly shaking, although his pathetic friends cheered him on. Weasley pulled his broomstick up a little to take it higher Vela heard screams from the girls near him and an admiring whoop from his friend Thomas. When Weasley was finally up to the same level as Malfoy, the ginger sneered at the blonde._

 _' Give it here, or i'll knock you off that broom' Malfoy then scoffed, ' Oh yeah?' scowled Malfoy, challenging the Gryffindor._

 _' Catch it if you can then!' Malfoy shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back down towards the ground. Vela saw it coming his way, and his green eyes shone in greedy want. Vela saw the Weasley boy racing towards it with a fast speed, Ronald stretched out his hand ready to catch it. Vela subtly flicked his hand, Weasley shot of his broom while his elbow smashed on the castles stone wall. His friends gasped and ran over to him, Vela sneakily shoved the glowing ball and put it in his pocket. Now, i just have to deal with Malfoy thought Vela._

 _' DRACO MALFOY!'_

 _Vela smirked to himself, Professor McGonagall stormed onto the field, her eyes were flashing furiously. Malfoy nervously came down from above,and cautiously walking towards Gryffindor's head of house._

 _' Never- in all my time of Hogwarts has there been a child so arrogant, immature, selfish and incompetent like yourself. You might have broken your neck, and look at Mr. Weasley over there. How. Dare. You!'_

 _Malfoy glared at her for calling him such words, she glared back at him more furiously thinking he must be the cause for one of her hurt lions. She looked over at the crying form of Ronald Weasley clutching his elbow._

 _' Miss. Patil you take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing, and you Mr. Malfoy! Follow me, where going to your head of house. See what he makes of this, hmm!' Hissed Professor McGonagall, Malfoy with a rather soul face, looking like he had recently swallowed a lemon he followed the Professor._

 _It was dinner time. Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom had recently came out from Hogwarts hospital wing, while having dinner they were discussing the strange and odd missing case of the Remembrall._

 _' I saw where it landed Neville, i'm telling you!' Huffed Ronald, behind them was the sneering form of Draco Malfoy._

 _' You idiot Longbottom, i bet Weasley took it so his family could trade it for a new wand!' mocked Malfoy, Ronald stood up in fury his ear tinged pink and his eyes blazing with fury at the Slytherins comment._

 _' How dare you?' spat Weasley, glaring at the form of Draco Malfoy._

 _' I'd take you anytime on my own' said Malfoy. ' Tonight, if you want. Wizards duel. We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked'_

 _With those last words Draco Malfoy left two scowling Gryffindors, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him._

 _Vela Volans had always enjoyed reading, and these curses were juicy and so dark he would enjoy them and would be trying a certain one on Malfoy. Vela Volans quietly left the restricted section making his way down the silent halls of Hogwarts, the moonlight shone like a ray of white light onto his pale skin. Vela kept walking his school cloak blowing behind him, from the small breeze that was flowing through the hallway._

 _Hearing whispers of students he quickly ducked behind a stone wall, Vela peered around the corner and saw some Gryffindor students fighting childishly._

 _' Ronald! He set you up!'_

 _' Stupid Malfoy, where is the honor in not turning up to a wizards duel!' snarked one of the Gryffindors._

 _' What do they think they're doing anyway? keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?!' vela raised his eyebrows at this comment, what were they on about?_

 _When the students had finally passed, Vela was beyond furious. A midnight duel, and not showing up? He may be sly, cunning and a bastard that Vela knew but Wizard duels were about honor. Of course Malfoy is a coward._

 _Vela Volans stormed towards the Slytherin common room, and found Malfoy lounging on the couch. He raised his wand at him, his eyes lighting up with glee._

 _Oh you will learn to fear me and my power you all will, the little voice in his mind whispered to him._

 _' Dolorem Ipsum'_

 _Draco Malfoy screamed, and fell to the ground his eyes widening onto the figure of Vela Volans. He twisted around on the ground, blood running from his eyes and falling down his pale cheeks. The blonde Slytherin wouldn't stop screaming in agony, it felt like sharp knives piercing his skin. Vela stopped the spell and crouched down to Malfoy's eye level. Tracing his wand down the Malfoy heirs bloody cheek, he laughed. It was empty and cold that Malfoy shivered in fear, Vela leaned over to whisper two words into Draco Malfoy's words._

 _' Fear. Me'_

 _Malfoy scrambled away from him in definite fear, Volans just smirked coldly at him._

 _' If you dare speak of this to anyone. I will cut out your heart and make you eat it, bit by bit. Do you hear me! '_

 _Malfoy nodded crawling further away from the Slytherin towering over him._

 _' DO YOU HEAR ME!' shouted Vela Volans, with so much hate, anger and fury in his voice._

 _' Yes' was the only sound that came from Draco Malfoy's choked voice._

 _Vela knew he would make them fear him, they all would._

 _Vela Volans left a sobbing Malfoy in the common room._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: School has started up again, so it is hard to update but hopefully i will update at least once a week. :) Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Eight: Halloween

Draco Malfoy feared Vela Volans and the whole school had noticed this certain peculiar event, nobody knew why? Or how? Every student at Hogwarts knew the Malfoy heir was an arrogant child, but to show fear at the simple dirty orphan had confused many. It didn't just confuse some, it made them cautious and wary of what the boy could possibly have done. While Vela was focusing on his studies, he was also curious at the 'thing' the Gryffindor students were raving about in the hallway that night. Vela Volans hated many things in form and truth, but what he certainly hated the most with a dead set passion, was not knowing.

' Miss. Granger' Vela whispered in his low hushed voice, Hermione shuffled and immediately turned to look at the Slytherin. Hermione Granger raised her eyebrows at the boy, not having spoken to him since the train to Hogwarts

' Vela' she nodded politely to him, his lips turned upwards slightly.

" I couldn't help but hear you speaking, on my way back from the library. About something, you were talking like they have a beast locked up. And I was curious?" Asked Vela, he noticed how the young Ravenclaw shivered in horror.

" I was hoping to return my friends books to her, so I was heading to the Gryffindor tower. I got caught up with these two annoying immature prats, Weasley was the worst of them. In the third corridor, it was horrible there was a dog with three heads! It must be guarding something I think." Informed Hermione, Vela's eyes widened at the thought of a dog that huge on the loose.

" Guarding something? Are you absolutely sure" Questioned Vela, Hermione just nodded and went back to reading her book. Vela just sighed, so much for getting information out of her. Making his way out of the library, and towards his charms class with the Gryffindor's again.

Professor Flitwick put the class in pairs to practice. Vela Volans was paired up with Draco Malfoy much to the young Slytherin's horror. The young Malfoy, sat on the edge of his seat trembling at the sight off the older boy. Vela tried not to roll his eyes at the boys attitude, but it was also handy considering the brat wasn't being a nuisance.

Ronald Weasley was working with Parvati Patil, another annoying Gryffindor girl that Vela didn't really like either.

" Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing" Squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. " Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest" For Vela Charms was very easy, he seemed to be gifted with the subject itself. Vela swished and flicked his wand elegantly, he noticed over his table that Seamus Finnigan was swishing his hand in choppy motions. Vela raised his eyebrow at the young student, Finnigan seemed to get so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it- Vela tried desperately not to roll his eyes at the Gryffindor's stupidity. Vela made a wave with his hand, to the rest of the class it was a mystery of how Seamus Finnegan's feather was suddenly put out. Weasley near Finnigan, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

 _ **' Wingardium Leviosa!'**_ he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill out of control. Vela sneered at the sight, it was slightly disturbing and not a sight he wanted to see again. Weasley opened his mouth to say the words again, but Vela bet him to it, deciding to put him in his place.

" Are you really so incompetent that you can't even say such a simple charm, hmm? Weasley?" Accused Vela, Weasley snarled at the Young raven-haired Slytherin. Weasley's brown eyes flared up with fury, his eyes burning with a fierce amount of hatred.

" Go on then, _**Volans.**_ If you think you're so much more smarter than me, I dare you! Try it!" Weasley snarled at him, Vela sneered back at him a cool and cold look shot at Weasley. Vela pointed his wand at the feather on the desk, flicking his wand he uttered the simple words " _**Wingardium Leviosa".**_ The feather with no trouble or weight, the feather rose off the desk and then slowly proceeded to rising to the roof. Much to Professor Flitwick's and the rest of the student body in the classrooms amazement, Weasley glared at him with even more anger than before.

" Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. " That was some truly amazing magic, see here students Mr. Vulpecula has achieved well. I expect this all, well maybe not to that extent" babbled on the Charms Professor, Vela sat back in his chair and sent a cold look at his enemy. If Weasley even tries anything he will regret the day he was born, glaring at the mop of red hair.

Later that night Vela sat down with many of the other Slytherin students for the Halloween feast, it was truly marvelous. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start of term banquet. Vela pulled some steak onto his shining silver plate, just before he could grab some more food. Professor Quirell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, ' Troll in the dungeons- thought you ought to know'. Vela watched as he fell to the floor in a dead faint, but Vela was stupid as he narrowed his eyes at the knocked out Professor, he noticed a fake faint when he saw one. After all Vela had to fake faint a lot when he was younger to get the nurses attention, Vela took a calming breath when he tried not to get angry at the thoughts of the orphanage.

Vela was disrupted from his thinking when the great hall flung into a grand uproar, it took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. ' Prefects' he rumbled, ' lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately'. The only thought Vela could think was; Is he stupid, our house dormitories is in the dungeons! As the other students were lead towards the dungeons he sneered in dislike, as he set off in the separate direction. Like hell, he wasn't about to become mashed up troll pudding. Vela turned around another corridor to escape from the prefects notice, when suddenly he was hit with a foul stench. It was a horrible smell of old socks and the kind of public toilet no ne seems to clean. And then Vela heard it- a low grunting and the shuffling foot falls of gigantic feet. Valerie, poked her head out of Vela's robe. Vela gaped at the sight of the troll, it was twenty feet tall and it's skin was a dull, granite grey. It's great lumpy body like a boulder with it's small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as a tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a wooden club, which dragged along the floor because it's arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

Vela slowly started breathing normally again, not many things startled him these days. His eyes glanced at the door as he heard an ear piercing scream, and then a plead for help. He noticed it immediately, Hermione Granger one of his allies. He glanced at the door again, it would be only quick magic to end the trolls life. Or, he could just simply leave her to die but he knew Hermione Granger could be quite useful in the future. Hm? Making up his decision he entered the room. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. Vela raised his hand and focused his magic on where the Trolls heart was, Hermione noticed him but Vela ignored this. He clenched his fists tighter, the troll brought its large fist up to his chest hitting it in pain. Hermione left the sink, and ran to hide behind him. Before the troll let out a piercing scream and the beasts heart was ripped out of its chest, a bunch of Professors came running in. They all witnessed the sight of Vela, with a wild look in his eyes, holding the troll's heart and the dead troll at his feet.

It was Hermione who spoke first, ' Is it- Dead'. At those words, Vela sent her a look telling her not to be stupid. She immediately snapped her mouth shut, from letting anymore ridiculous questions stumble from her mouth. The Professors all gaped at the boy, some in horror and shock.

Professor Snape ran to the troll, and inspected the hole of where the trolls heart was ripped out from. Quirell took one look at the hole and the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Vela eyed the Professor, he was being dramatic. Too dramatic.

' What an earth were you thinking of?" Said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. ' You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?'

" Professors, I'm not stupid the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons. When Quirell said that's where the troll was, I left to somewhere safer. However, I stumbled across the troll and had to fight for my life!" Vela drawled, his eyes narrowing at the teachers. Professor Snape nodded, accepting this as reasonable.

" And you, Miss Granger?" Snapped the out-raged Professor.

" I was going toilet, when that thing came in. " Offered Hermione, looking at the ground in obvious embarrassment at the whole situation.

Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff stood in his office, after a rather eventful Halloween.

" What do you think of Harry Potter, or as we know him Vela Volans?" Asked the headmaster.

Many of murmurs and whispers were spread around the room, Professor McGonagall was the first of them all to speak up.

" He's very … dark" she offered, her eyes showing no emotion about the subject what so ever.

" You left him the muggles, they weren't abusive were they?" Questioned Professor Quirell.

" No… No they left him at an orphanage." There were a collect amount of gasps around the room, Albus bowed his head in shame. They after all did not look after Harry Potter as much as they should have, Professor Quirell seemed the most shocked he couldn't even speak but it wasn't really him that was immensely shocked. It was someone completely else, nobody noticed that he didn't stutter not once.

" What Orphanage" Asked Professor Quirell.

" Wools Orphanage" Murmured Professor Dumbledore, the silence that followed was enough to tell the headmaster his colleges weren't impressed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I'm publishing two chapters in one night. But anyway enjoy the chapter, and Vela's craziness.**

 **Disclaimer: Hellooo J.K Rowling can I own Harry Potter ( Request DENIED!) There you go, I don't own Harry Potter all this marvelous work belongs to the queen of HP. ( not the sauce) Haha jokes XD**

Chapter Nine:

As the year entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became very icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost, Vela from the higher windows could see the grounds keeper defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch. He was bundled up in a long mole skin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaver skin boots. The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Vela would be going to watch the first match of the year; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Vela himself wasn't that all excited about going to watch a game, in the freezing cold weather. He had noticed most of his house mates were excited for the game, because if Slytherin won they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Vela sat in the stands up the top, sitting down and reading a potions text book. He had always hated events such as these, where everyone would scream and shout at the top of their lungs and frankly he thought this was a waste of time. Vela hoped that people would just leave him alone to read his text book in peace, sighing as he continued studying. Next to him he saw one of his Professors sit down, he glanced up from his book and noticed it was Professor Quirell. The man like usual was wearing his purple turban, and the man wore a thick robes protecting him from the cold. Nodding at the man, hoping he would take the hint that he was busy.

" Good morning Mr. Vulpecula" Addressed the Professor, Vela sighed putting his book down on his lap. He looked up at his Professor, his black hair itching his eyes due to the chilly wind. The man smiled slightly down at him, eyeing the potions book in his lap.

" Professor, What can I do for you?" He asked, honestly trying to be polite or at least seem to be polite. Vela knew with that headmaster watching him he had to keep a good reputation, he didn't really understand Albus Dumbledore's fascination with his life but he really didn't appreciate his snooping.

" I'm Curious. About you?" Stated Quirell, he immediately noticed that when around him the man didn't sport a stutter. There was something odd about him, something different. For the first time in his life Vela felt like he could tell this man about his life, and how he felt. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why but Vela had always trusted his instincts.

" You're different" Cautioned Vela Volans, looking up at the man through his emerald green eyes that seemed to glow.

" Why do you say that?" Answered Professor Quirell, Vela glanced up at his teacher yet again.

" I don't know you just feel different than them. I truly don't know." Said Vela, his own voice laced with confusion and doubt at what he was saying, not truly understanding.

" I was told by the Professor, that you were raised in an Orphanage. Do you enjoy it there?" Continued Quirell, Vela looked up at the man with an incredulous expression on his face. Him, like the orphanage? Enjoy it! Thought the young Slytherin, Professor Quirell saw the look on the young child's and knew he did not have it easy at the Orphanage. The Professor stood up, dusting off his robes and nodding at the young child and leaving the Slytherin stands. Vela watched the man go, he felt quite puzzled at the very conversation he had just held with his Professor. He felt he didn't truly know what to feel, and that unsettled him he always knew what to do and what to feel, Vela was in control of his emotions but today he wasn't for some reason.

Another person came and sat down next to him, he looked over and realized it was Hermione Granger offering him a chocolate creamed donut. He accepted it with a small twitch of the lips, Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Vela had saved her from the mountain troll and Vela found he enjoyed her company much more. Yesterday, the two of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Weasley and his minions crossed the court yard. The ginger seemed to be strutting much to his displeasure, like he owned the school. Following behind him were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, they to looked very smug about everything around them. To Vela, they seemed worse than Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had her Transfiguration book out and was studying it, Weasley seemed to think he could come over and snatch it right out of her hands; this angered Vela to no end.

" What's that you've got there, Granger?" Weasley inspected the book, and then threw it on the floor and he made a cooing sound that sounded like a dying pig. Obviously, it did not come out right. Did Weasley really think he was that cool? " Aw, would you look at the bookworms. I'm surprised you're still here Volans, when your obviously not welcome. You should take your hide back to the muggle kingdom, where you belong!" Hissed Ronald Weasley in fury, the boy had not gotten over his grudge on Vela since Charms class. Vela reached for his wand and hissed a curse under his breath, and Weasley screamed boils scattering across his skin. They weren't just any type of boils, instead of pus blood poured from there. Weasley then fainted from blood loss, Vela smirked looking up at the two boys. His eyes as cold as ice, green and glowing with magic. The air was intoxicating, everyone could feel it. Seamus and Dean grabbed the unconscious figure of their friend, and tried to escape Vela as fast as they could.

" That's right run, you all will. In the end" Muttered Vela under his breath, he glared at the Gryffindor's retreating backs.

Slytherin's started to pile into the stands, some glancing at Hermione but then shrugging not really caring about the Ravenclaw. Hermione and Vela sat together ignoring the glances shot off in their direction, it was nice to have a companion. He wouldn't call her a friend, he didn't have friends. He could be her friend, but she wasn't his. Companion was the simple word he used to describe their relationship. They heard the game started, but both of the Hogwarts students were too focused on their books. Vela was interrupted out of his reading by the commentator, Lee Jordan.

" And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

" JORDAN!"

" Sorry Professor"

Vela noticed the boy, he was friend's with those twins the ones that caused trouble where ever they went. He shook his head in amusement. Vela noticed Professor McGonagall was watching the boy closely, he tried not to snort in amusement at that. Well, you would have to watch any friends of the troublesome Gryffindor's.

" And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and - no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor's keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle- that's chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger- Quaffle taken by Slytherin- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second bludger- sent his way by Fred and George Weasley, can't tell which- nice play by the Gryffindor beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a speeding bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on, now, Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor's cheers filled the air, Vela watched the other stand as they all jumped around and hugged each other. He heard the moans and groans fill the air on their side, he saw Hermione looking at the Slytherin's in amusement.

" Slytherin in possession" Lee Jordan was saying. " Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasley's and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the- wait a moment- was that the snitch?" The Gryffindor and Slytherin seekers saw it, in a rush of excitement they dived forwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs sped after it, Vela watched feeling interested in the game. However, the Gryffindor seeker was faster than Higgs- he could see the little round wings fluttering, darting up ahead- the Gryffindor seeker put on more speed- but was cut off course by the Slytherin Quidditch captain. " Foul!" screamed the Gryffindor's.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

" So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

" Jordan!" Growled Professor McGonagall.

" I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

" Jordan, I'm warning you-"

" Alright, alright. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Vela kept watching putting the book down, for once actually finding the game to have some merit, he noticed Hermione was watching the game as well. There eyes glanced from side to side as the game continued on and so did Lee Jordan's commentating.

" Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Spinnet- passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking Professor- Slytherin score- Oh no.."

Vela watched as his house erupted in cheers, Hermione stood up and cheered some of the other Slytherin's glanced at her with small smiles. Vela just clapped, feeling a slight sense of pride for his house not much but it still was there. Later on as the game continued much to Gryffindor's disappointment Slytherin won, Vela even found himself standing up and clapping. Hermione was grinning wildly, while Vela's lips twitched up into a small smile.

Hermione and Vela walked back from the Quidditch game together, cloaks blowing in the wind, blue and green scarves wrapped tightly around their necks. The weather was still freezing cold, as their boots made crunching sounds on the grass below them. Vela looked at his companion, " Hermione, do you like any of the Gryffindor's?" He asked her, curious at what her response would be. She crinkled her nose up in dislike, like smelling something disturbing or foul. He snorted at that, she smiled at his response.

" You laughed!" Jibed Hermione, poking his side. Vela shook his head, it wasn't really a laugh, well not to Vela anyway.

" I didn't laugh" He demanded, Hermione herself snorted at his response.

" Well, close enough!" She giggled, her raised an eyebrow at that.

The two continued walking towards the school, unaware of the pair of crimson red eyes following their movement from the shadows. This was Vela Volans future, he could not escape his destiny, his destiny was carved into the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I seek no profit, and own none of this marvelous work. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, although a girl can dream. :)**

 _ **Chapter Ten: My Heart Is Cold, I Am Empty.**_

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the Holidays to start, all except one. Vela Volans was not excited at all, quite the opposite actually. While the Common Room's and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the class rooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

" It's a shame" Said Ronald Weasley, one Potions class, " For Volans, he has to stay at Hogwarts all alone. When he obviously is not wanted at home, I mean who would want him!"

Ronald was looking over at Vela as he spoke. Most of the Gryffindor's chuckled, some of the Slytherin's tensed. Vela, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, glared at the boy intensely. He just won't learn his lesson, Vela thought bitterly. Weasley had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Gryffindor had lost, since then Weasley had been whispering things behind Vela's back. Vela knew this, he was just waiting silently till he could strike and a lot more painful than last time. Oh, Weasley would feel pain like never before.

It was true that Vela wasn't going back to Wools Orphanage for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had made a list for student's at Hogwarts who would be staying for the Holidays, and Vela had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Hermione was staying too, because her family was going away on a business trip which she could not attend.

When Vela left the dungeons at the end of Potions, he found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound, Vela just stared. What an Earth? He wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted by the rude Weasley boy.

" Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ronald asked, sticking his head through the branches.

" Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron"

Vela just glared at the two of them, they were in his way. Didn't they both realize this is a public hallway? Vela huffed, sneering down at them.

" Would you mind moving out of the way?" Vela sneered. " Some people actually are trying to walk down this Hallway. Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to become a Gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- with the _company_ you keep yourself in these days." Vela's eyes narrowed on the half giant, glaring at him with dislike.

Ronald dived at Vela, which was a rather idiotic thing to do. Before Vela could react, or badly injure Weasley, Snape came up the stairs.

" WEASLEY!" Roared Professor Snape, shooting the Gryffindor a sneer.

Ronald let go of the front of Vela's robes.

" He was provoked, Professor Snape" Said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. " Volans was insultin' me and him."

" Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid" Said Snape silkily. " Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Vela rushed past the tree, and waved his hand which scattered needles everywhere. While Vela was leaving he briefly heard both Hagrid and Ronald Weasley speaking.

" I'll get him" Said Ronald, grinding his teeth at Vela's back, " One of these days, I'll get him-"

" I hate them both" Said Weasley's friend Dean, " Volans and Snape"

" Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas" said Hagrid. " Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat"

Vela looked over his shoulder at the Two Gryffindor students, and the games keeper. Clenching his fists in anger, no Weasley I will get _you_ one day, thought Vela.

The Slytherin smiled viciously, maybe I could ruin the Great Hall he thought. He followed them in the shadows, as Dean and Ronald followed Hagrid into the Great Hall. Vela snuck in behind them, but he was shocked at what he saw.

The Hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

Vela frowned, maybe he shouldn't ruin the hall. He would at least like to sit and dine in the beauty of this, later tonight. Vela was about to turn around, when Hagrid and Dean started a rather interesting conversation. Vela found himself eaves dropping in on it.

" Just one" Said Dean. " And that reminds me, Ron we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library"

" Oh yeah, you're right" Said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of a new tree. Why an Earth would they be going to the library? Both of them didn't even have a singe intelligent brain cell, shaking his head Vela listened more.

" The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the Hall with Vela following them silently. " Just before the Holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

" Oh, We're not working" Dean told him brightly. " Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel is, that's all" Said Ronald.

Vela quirked his eyebrow up at this, what did the philosopher have to do with Hagrid?

" You're What?" Hagrid looked shocked. " Listen here- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog is guardin" Vela frowned, that massive dog was guarding something big? Obviously otherwise they wouldn't put a hell hound in a school. Now this is interesting, thought Vela.

" We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all" Said Dean.

" Unless you'd like to tell us and save us all the trouble?" Ronald added. " We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere- Just give us a hint- I know I've read his name somewhere" Dean murmured.

" I'm sayin nothin" Said Hagrid Flatly.

" Just have to find out for ourselves then" Said Ronald, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. Vela had some research of his own to look into now, he turned swiftly around and also headed towards the Library to find Hermione.

When he finally did find her, she was curled up by a fire reading one of her most favorite text books: Hogwarts; a History. He rushed over to her, and plopped down on a soft comfy chair next to hers. She looked over her book and noticed him, she smiled shyly.

" Vela. How are you?" She offered, he nodded at her and stated he was simply fine. He told her of the conversation he heard, Hermione frowned in bewilderment.

" Why would they put a Hell Hound in Hogwarts, to guard something an old Philosopher wanted to hide? " Asked Hermione, raising one of her eyebrows.

" What could possibly be so important?" He asked, her brown eyes immediately lit up with a glint of determination. They looked at each other and raced of into the depths of the library.

Hermione and Vela looked through many books trying to find this mystery man. He wasn't in Great wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Important Modern Magical Discoveries and a Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Vela strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off at random. Vela strode past the Restricted Section, he narrowed his eyes. He had been starting to wonder if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. He hummed, he would just have to sneak in there at some point. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the Restricted books and Vela knew he had never gotten one before. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts and only ever read by older students studying advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts. Vela smiled, he promised himself no teachers would stop him from entering. He wasn't afraid, he just couldn't get caught.

" What are you looking for, boy?"

" Nothing" muttered Vela.

Madame Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at Vela, he sneered at her.

" You'd better get out then. Go on- Out!"

Vela waited for Hermione outside in the corridor to see if she had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for quite a few hours, and they were both very well acquainted with the library. What they really needed was a long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks, which should be done soon as possible.

Five minutes later, Hermione joined him, shaking their heads they went off to lunch.

" We should keep looking as soon as possible" Hermione told him, he nodded in return.

" What about the Restricted Section?" Asked Vela, Hermione's head snapped looking at him in alarm.

" Vela! That's against school rules and if were caught…" Trailed off Hermione, he sighed knowing she would be like this.

" Then we have to make sure we aren't caught" He stated, she chewed on her bottom lip in worry, before reluctantly nodding.

Once the Holidays had started, Vela and Hermione tried their best to sneak into the Restricted Section but they always came across such bad luck. The care taker, Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris were always around somewhere. The two students were starting to get very annoyed at the fact, they couldn't get anywhere with their search. Even if most of this was boring Vela was quite content with how his Holidays were going. He had an empty Dormitory all to himself, and the Common Room was far emptier than usual, so Vela was able to sit by the fire and read his books by himself. Which was how the young boy preferred it, yes he did meet up with Hermione but he did love the silence at the school.

On Christmas Eve, Vela went to bed early not really looking that forward to Christmas. In all of his life it had never been fun, so why should he start now. The next morning he woke up with two presents on the end of his bed, in all honesty Vela didn't know how to feel about that. Not once in his life, had Vela ever received one present. Vela opened the first present which was from Hermione; it was a rather large box of chocolate frogs. This left the last parcel. Vela picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. It was quite beautiful, thought Vela. He put the cloak on carefully, Vela looked down at his feet, but they had gone. He briskly walked over to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. Vela had just noticed a note had fallen from the cloak, Vela pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

 _Your Father left this in my possession before he died._

 _It is time it was returned to you._

 _Use it well._

 _A very merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Vela stared at the note, he looked up and admired the cloak again.

"Now this is going to be useful" Murmured Vela to himself. Although it was useful, it was rather strange. Who had sent him this cloak? Had it really belonged to his Father?

Vela had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkey, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce- and stacks of Wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic crackers were nothing like the filthy muggle ones the Orphanage brought, with their plastic little toys and their flimsy paper hats. Vela examined the crackers, not touching them of course. He never really liked the banging and popping sounds they made that echoed through the Great Hall. Up on the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizards hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. When Vela finally left the table, he and Hermione walked around the white winter grounds. The two noticed the Weasleys having a rather large snow ball fight, the only two he tolerated were the twins. He found them both very amusing, and pleasant to be around if you could escape their pranks. After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, he felt too full and sleepy to do anymore reading and headed towards bed. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever sent it. His Fathers… This had been his Fathers, he had never gotten to know who his Father was. What did he like? What was his job? Who he truly was? He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. _Use it well,_ the note said. He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling. Vela felt thrilled, the whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Oh the things I could do, he thought to himself. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

He crept out of the Dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room. Where should he go? He stopped, I know exactly where to go he thought. He grinned in immense triumph. The Restricted Section in the library, I could read what ever I like, for as long as I like. He set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak around him tight as he walked. The library was pitch black and very eerie, but Vela already knew this from sneaking in at night before hand. Vela lit a lamp to see his way along the row of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in mid-air, and even though Vela could see his arm supporting it, he found the sight rather fascinating. The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope which separated these books from the rest of the library, he held his lamp to read the titles. They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Vela couldn't understand. Which made him more the determined, to learn more from these treasures. He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open. A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence- the book was screaming? Vela eyed it with fascination, but then realizing he could be caught he snapped it shut. But then the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He walked back from the shelf when he had quickly put it back, unfortunately he knocked over the lam when walking backwards, that was when he heard the footsteps coming down the corridor outside.

He passed Filch almost in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him and Vela slipped under Filch's outstretched arms and streaked off up the corridor, the books shrieking in his ears. He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.

" You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library- Restricted Section." Vela shuffled closer. Wherever he was, Filch must have known a short cut, because his soft, and greasy voice was getting nearer, and much to his surprise Snape replied.

" The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be that far, we'll catch them"

He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. If he didn't want to get caught, it was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and much to his relief he managed to get inside the room without them noticing anything. They walked straight past and Vela leant against the wall, as he watched them disappear. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had decided to remain hidden in.

It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper-basket- but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look like it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top _: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Vela moved closer to the mirror, and even though he was under the Invisibility Cloak he could see himself in the mirror standing alone in the room. Un-easy with the mirror, the young Slytherin fled from the room.

 _ **I'm a broken soul,**_

 _ **I'm an open book,**_

 _ **with many torn out pages.**_

 _ **And I walk through fire,**_

 _ **But I thirst for truth and power,**_

 _ **Things I've never tasted or had.**_

 _ **I'm no longer weak,**_

 _ **I will become the power.**_


End file.
